Nice Try Butterfly - One Shot
by Smelly3llie
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng had the worst week ever. When she’s forced to walk the rest of the way home in the rainy dark after detransforming, she bumps into a Thug. A thug that’ll wish they never even tried messing with her.


Walking down the dark streets of Paris on a rainy day would normally not be so bad, but today couldn't have gotten worse. This past week for Marinette was filled with disaster, after disaster, after disaster.

Monday was when she got a bad cold and had to miss Tuesday, which was a final exam for her art class, which couldn't be made up. Wednesday was when she figured out she failed a physics exam and had to make it up after school, which was also when an akuma attack took place halfway across town. Thursday was when some kids from the other classes made fun of her for being "weak" and unable to defend herself after a failed game of basketball.

She knew Chloe sent them because she saw the fear in their eyes which meant they didn't really have the heart to say what they did.

Of course, she didn't have to believe them, but after all the weeks events, it penetrated her soul more than it should have.

Friday was today. It was raining miserably, and she just finished fighting off some random akumatized victim that had something in it for doorhandles, but ran out of energy and time, which forced her to walk the rest of the way home. In the rain.

It was getting colder and colder everyday which only meant that winter was coming. A brisk breeze wafted by Marinettes face and chilled body as she clutched tighter onto her jacket and purse. She had to make it home quick, or she'd get another nasty cold, and that was the last thing she needed.

She decided to walk through an Alley she normally would go through during missions.

 _Sure, I'm in the ghetto right now and it's dark out and I'm pretty vulnerable, but really, it's not that bad_. She thought to herself. She tried thinking happy thoughts as she briskly stepped into the alleyway.

She heard a crash behind her, and moved into a slow jog. Next thing she knew, she broke out into a full run. While looking behind her in fear, she bumped into something big that smelled of strong cologne.

She looked up and saw a large guy with tattoos all over his neck and arms, wearing a muscle tank, jeans, and sunglasses.

She walked back a few steps, waved her hand in front of her nose, and just went off on him, laughing a bit before saying,

"Woah, dude, before you even try anything, why are you wearing sunglasses? It's literally, oh, I don't know, 8 at night? You good?"

"I don't have time for this. Hand over your purse sweet cheeks. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way." He slowly walked towards her, cracking his knuckles, then punching his fist into his opposite hand, probably to look menacing.

"Are you really picking on a little girl? Don't you have anything better to do? I've literally had the worst week in the history of my life, and this is what the world does to repay me? Real great. Hey look man, I'm going through a real rough patch right now and I'd appreciate it if you just stepped aside and went on with the rest of your night, because honestly, I have nothing to offer." She was close to bursting into tears.

"Woah, I'm sorry miss, do you wanna talk about it or something?" He scratched the back of his neck. "Everything ok at home?"

"You know what?" She said. "Everything has just been going horrible these past few days. Thank you for asking! Finally, someone who cares about me." She went up to him and put out her hand. He shook it.

"My names Marinette. What's yours?"

"My names Oak."

"Nice to meet you Oak." She placed a hand on his shoulder, and knee'd him in the stomach. He let out a pain-ridden gasp. "Don't ever go around picking on little children. It's sickening bro." He ran off, and Marinette continued walking.

"So many gross people out there. Nasty." She made a disgusted face.

She made it home, and knocked out on her bed with a faint smile on her face.

She let out a tiny whisper.

 _"What a dweeb"_


End file.
